


The Best Christmas Ever

by theplaceyoustillrememberdreaming



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot, Sterek Haven Secret Santa, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplaceyoustillrememberdreaming/pseuds/theplaceyoustillrememberdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another typical Christmas morning in the Stilinski-Hale house hold: waking up early, presents galore, and questioning whether Santa exists.. okay maybe it's not that typical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Christmas Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erciareyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/gifts).



> This work is part of the Sterek Haven Secret Santa.
> 
> Hopefully this fic fills all of your Fluffy/Kid Fic/Domestic wants. It's unbeta'd so hopefully there are not too many mistakes.  
> Enjoy the rest of the holiday season and happy Sterek Haven Secret Santa!!

Stiles must have been in-between R.E.M. cycles; it was the only explanation for how he heard the pitter-patter of feet moving down the hallway. He dismissed the sound however, knowing it was still too dark behind his eyelids for children to be awake. He snuggled deeper into the blankets. It was only when he felt Derek moving next to him that he thought the darkness was too good to be true.

“Incoming.” Derek said as he kissed Stiles’ temple.

Stiles only had time to mumble a quick “mmm” in question before a sudden weight came crashing down on top of him, followed by giggles.

“Papa! It’s Christmas, get up, get up!” came a small voice from above him.

“It can’t possibly be Christmas; I would have remembered such a thing Natalie.” Stiles tried to throw the toddler from on top of him by rolling over so his face was fully in his pillow.

“Papa, you told me when I went to bed that it was going to be Christmas when I woke up!” She crawled back on top of him, “And now… I’m awake.” She tried her best impression of that princess from the recent Disney movie.

“Considering it is still dark out, I don’t think you slept long enough for it to be Christmas.” Stiles mumbled from where his face was still fully in the pillow.

He felt the weight leave his body then, guessing that Natalie was making her way over to Derek.

“Daddy, Papa’s bein diffcult.” He could hear the tell-tale scowl from here, probably accompanied by crossed arms.

“When isn't he being difficult, Natalie? Tell you what if you go [i]nicely[/i] wake your brother and [i]nicely[/i] sit downstairs, I’ll see if I can get Papa to cooperate.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Stiles heard the smack of Natalie’s lips against Derek’s cheek before she was quickly bounding off the bed.

There was a nice 30 second delay before Derek was prodding and poking Stiles’ side. He rolled over to glare at Derek, in hopes that his glare would convince the man to stop. It appeared to only egg him on more. His next thought was to start failing his limbs in an attempt to escape, which only managed to completely ruin any sort of order their bed sheets had. Derek was chuckling next to him.

“Alright, stop acting like the six year old we all know you are.” 

Derek had somehow slipped out of the covers during Stiles’ temper tantrum. He now found he was supporting Derek’s weight. There were also strong hands holding his arms in place.

“Next time,” Stiles huffed, “It would be nice to have more than a five second warning.”

“You were awake, I assumed you heard her coming.”

“I was blissfully ignoring the thought, in hopes that I had a few more hours to sleep.”

“Well next time,” his face getting ever closer to Stiles’, “don’t.”

In the next moment their lips were slotted together in a slow good morning kiss. It didn't take long, however, before they were interrupted by Natalie’s small cries of “DADDY!” coming from the living room. He felt Derek smirk against his lips.

“You have five minutes to make yourself decent for your children. If you aren't seated on the couch in the next seven minutes, I’m sending both of them up here and they have full reign to do whatever they want.” Derek gave Stiles another peck on the lips before rolling off of him.

He could hear Derek shuffling around the room, probably looking for a pair of sweatpants. He must have found them because he was soon walking out of the room. Stiles lay in bed for a few more seconds before throwing the covers off. 

He moved about the room, checking to see if the sweatpants he had worn last night were still lying around. It appeared that Derek must have put them in the dirty clothes or they were the pants Derek chose to put on, seeing as they both wore each other’s clothes more often than not. He walked over to their dressing and pulled out the pair of Batman pajama bottoms he had received last Christmas... or was it his last birthday? Realistically he’d received some sort of Batman present during every holiday and could not keep them straight anymore.

And now was not the time to reminisce on presents though. He had a living room to get to. 

Stiles hustled down the stairs to find Natalie and Michael sitting calmly on the couch. Natalie sat on the edge of the couch, with her little legs swung slowly back and forth. Michael, who appeared to still be mostly asleep, sat all the way back on the couch so that his feet barely hung over the edge. 

He admired his children from across the room. It was very clear whose genes were used for each of the children. Michael, as he was reminded every time they saw the Sheriff, was a spitting image of Stiles when he was at five years old. He even started to sport a few of the moles that peppered Stiles’ face. 

Natalie on the other hand, was 100% Hale. She had straight brown, almost black hair and those piercing green eyes like her father. And the facial expression she could produce were only capable of being produced by a Hale. Completing the 100% Hale genes was the fact that she was a born werewolf. The surrogate they had used for both children was a werewolf so there was the chance that they would both be wolves, but only Natalie ended up with the gene. 

What was interesting is that each of them seemed to pick up character traits from the opposite parent. Michael was very much like Derek. He was reserved and patient. It always concerned Stiles how much Michael seemed to keep to himself, electing to play alone in his room when everyone else was fooling around in the living room. Derek assured him that that was very much his childhood and Derek claimed he turned out just fine (the jury is still out on that one!).

Natalie on the other hand was a firecracker. She loved being around people, loved being the center of attention and loved being just as witty as Stiles. Stiles believed most of the wit came from her Aunt Cora, but everyone else seemed to think it was Stiles’ doing.

 

Stiles heard Derek messing around in the kitchen from where he stood in the archway to the living room. There was the clinking sound of mugs, which meant coffee was in Stiles’ future. He smiled fondly and walked further into the living room. 

“Hi Papa!” Natalie smiled widely and patted the seat next to her. “Glad to see Daddy got you up. Do you member that it’s Christmas now?”

Stiles moved to sit between Natalie and Michael, “Of course I remember. Just look at all those presents!” 

Stiles motioned to the pile of presents that he and Derek had spent half the night wrapping in the garage, in the hopes that little ears would not be able to hear the crinkle of paper. Stiles was slowly learning that the Hales deserved major props when it came to Christmas and Easter. How they ever kept up with the tale of Santa and the Easter bunny will forever stump Stiles. Keeping it a secret from one little wolf was bad enough; Stiles could never imagine keeping it from eight wolves. 

Natalie’s face was aglow with excitement as she looked at all the presents. Even Michael seemed to be getting a little more excited, slowly waking up from his sleepy state. Derek and Stiles had chosen to color coordinate the presents this year. All of Michael’s presents were wrapped with green paper and all of Natalie’s were wrapped in blue paper. They still labelled each and every present though, not wanting to miss the opportunity to hammer out the kids reading skills.

Derek entered the room then, clutching mugs in each hand. He walked over to Stiles, handing a mug over. Natalie quickly slid off the couch, knowing that Derek would sit next to Stiles during the unwrapping. Stiles watched Derek run his hand under Natalie’s jaw and she beamed. Werewolves and their touching. As Derek took his seat, Stiles nudged Michael that it was finally time. For being Stiles’ spitting image, he certainly managed to avoid getting Stiles’ hyperactivity.

All it took was that little nudge however before Michael bounded off the couch towards the tree. 

“Okay you two, just make sure you read those tags before you tear the paper off.” Stiles snuggled back against Derek’s left side. 

Derek switched his mug to his right hand so he could place his arm around Stiles’ shoulder. It wasn't long before there were present being torn open, wrapping paper thrown haphazardly to the side. Stiles was grinning ear to ear when Natalie ripped open paper to find stuffed wolf she had seen in Toy ‘R Us and just had to have. When Michael unwrapped coloring set he had seen advertised on TV, his smile was so broad Stiles thought his face might crack. Yes, the presents were supposed to be from ‘Santa’ but Stiles’ couldn't help feeling extremely proud that he had managed to make their dreams come true for another year.

Derek must have noticed Stiles’ face because soon he was pressing his nose to the side of Stiles’ head and mumbling “you did good.” 

 

It was only after all the presents had been unwrapped that things took an… unexpected turn.

Michael was busy playing with one of the toy police cruisers he had received while Natalie made her way into Stiles’ lap. 

“Papa… why don’t any of the presents smell like Santa? All they smell like is you and Daddy.” Her green eyes watching his face very closely.

He felt Derek tense beside him. They never thought to discuss if something like this occurred. The most they were worried about was Natalie waking up and hearing them put presents under the tree. They never thought that her little wolf nose would be able to pick out scents off the wrapping paper.

Michael had even perked up at his sister’s question. He stopped rolling the police cruiser across the carpet and looked expectantly between Stiles and Derek. It was bad enough having one child question the realness of Santa Claus, but watching a second child loose hope because their sibling had the upper hand was just depressing.

When they had agreed to have the children born close together it was based off of Derek’s experience with his siblings. He always said that he was much closer to Laura, simply because they were closer in age. They never thought that both children could up with what Stiles would consider a ruined childhood. 

It was just something Stiles was not ready to give up. At least, not without attempting to creating a little fib that would hopefully smooth things over for another year. Stiles took a deep breath before answering.

“Because sweetie… Santa can cover his scent just like alpha’s can. He came up with it long ago when he was concerned about people’s dogs smelling a strange smell in the middle of the night. And then he was like ‘Wait! This would work perfectly for those little wolfy children all over the world.’ And of course I might have snuck out here and arranged all the presents perfectly; Santa wasn't very good this year.”

He had to make sure to end with some sort of truth. Even though Natalie didn’t quite have her senses in check he wanted to take extra caution that she wouldn't catch a lie. Stiles had snuck back out after Derek had put all the presents out and re-organized them. Derek did not have them evenly spread and they looked all awkward around the tree. He had earned an eye roll for that at 3am, but it was the truth.

“Papa,” she gave her own eye roll, “You’re not supposed to mess with Santa’s work.”

“Papa wouldn't have to if Santa put them out correctly.”

“You’re silly Papa.” She nuzzled into Stiles, “And tell Santa this is the best Christmas ever.”

Michael was nodding his head furiously as he abandoned his toy on the rug and hurried over to the couch. Derek quickly put their coffee mugs on the end table, already seeing the family cuddle that was going to happen on the couch. Stiles watched as Michael climbed into Derek’s lap and nuzzled into his father’s neck just like his sister had. Though Michael was not a wolf, he had learned about the importance of touch, even before his sister was born. 

Stiles looked at his family and felt warmth spread across his chest. This certainly was not what he pictured in his life turning into. Surviving high school was his top priority for a long time, but his life had surprised him in many different ways. He was happy that he had taken a chance on Derek, happy they had decided that they wanted to expand their family, and happy that his children had turned out the way they did. He would not give up this family for anything. He had to agree with Natalie, “This is the best Christmas ever.”

But he knew, with this family, there were many best Christmases to come.


End file.
